


Unfinished Thing

by sjlhtjz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlhtjz/pseuds/sjlhtjz
Summary: Colin and Ezra have an unfinished thing in the hotel during this Chrismas.





	

Ezra是在半夜睡得迷迷糊糊的时候感受到来自正上方的重量的，空气随着另一具身躯的入侵，仿佛也变得稠厚了起来。Ezra撇撇嘴，嘟囔了几句，手无意识地向虚空中捞了几下，就被一双带着屋外寒气的厚掌握住，Ezra顺势握住，食指暧昧地在掌心游走勾缠，不出意外地在老地方碰到了那些薄茧。Ezra摩擦了几下，哼哼着就要上嘴舔。

Colin有些好笑地看着身下的少年。说少年其实挺不准确，明明也是个二十好几的青年了，不过男孩很多时候的举止神情，实在无法让人觉得他都二十四了，说十四岁都嫌多，撑死了跟他十三岁的大儿子同岁。

“Shhhhhh……别睡了Ezra，嗯？今天可是圣诞夜，不想要你的圣诞礼物吗？”Colin刻意压低了声音，模仿起在神奇动物片场时，Percival Graves对Credence Barebone那种刻意安抚的语气。中年男人磁性的嗓音低低地刺进青年的鼓膜，一如这深沉夜色。Ezra噘着嘴，更加用力闭了闭根本没睁开的双眼，小动物似的哼了哼，不情不愿地开口，“少来吧，美国现在还是下午，哪来的圣诞夜，你个爱尔兰佬，又瞎说八道骗人。”

Colin笑了笑，Ezra感受着因此被搅动变形的空气向正下方的自己扑来，感觉仿佛隔空吻上了男人一般。两人双唇之间仿佛有一条秘密通道，一方呵气，另一方仿佛能尝到对方嘴里的味道。Oh Shit，爱尔兰佬是真的会什么诡秘魔法吗？可身上这家伙明明只会用剧组送的魔杖戳遥控器，说他会魔法，谁信啊。男孩边不屑地想着，边想把身上的男人往下拉，说真的，这圣诞礼物送得一点诚意都没有，男人进门都快五分钟了，他连个吻都没索到，难不成是因为今年没在房里摆榭寄生吗？  
Colin看着身下男孩，像猫耸背似的要尽快消除两人之间的距离，无奈地摇了摇头，一把拉住男孩两条手臂，轻轻一扯，把两条作乱的手臂绷直举起。男孩果不其然开始不满地挣扎，两条腿不安分地开始往男人的腰上爬，脚更是各种乱踢，没来得及修剪指甲的脚趾钻着男人身上的空隙就开始抓，留下一道道浅浅的划痕，路过男人前身有力的肌肉线条，还暧昧地在那一道道沟渠里划线撒野，熟练地仿佛重复了几十遍。Ezra眯着眼沾沾自喜于自己撩人技术的精进，全然没看到男人无奈的笑脸。

Colin简直没空跟这个小野猫废话，安抚性地在男孩的肚脐眼上舔了一圈，就听到男孩骤然响起的哼哼声，又空出右手摸了摸男孩窄窄的腰，弹了弹简直要蹦出床垫的臀肉，Ezra得到鼓励似的进一步把自己往上送，恨不得立马自己翻过来被操。

“Shhhhhhhh，坏孩子，说了多少遍，不要这么心急。”

“操，爱尔兰佬，是你撩我的。”Colin一脸无奈听着身下的小朋友脏话不断，跟镜头前那个天天傻笑着见人就要抱的小可爱简直……好吧，说判若两人也太过了点，不过的确有些差距，不知道他的影迷知道了这个现实会不会心碎。Colin出神了几秒，引来身下人更加不满的挣扎。

“行行好吧，先生。”Ezra故意用上演Credence时那股可怜巴巴的语气，却报复性地看准男人的乳头狠狠咬了一口。Colin被疼得一惊，回过神来觉得小朋友果然前途不可限量，被握着腰掐着胳膊还能往自己上身来一口，还咬得挺准，真是只小野猫。

Colin叹息着，干脆放弃对男孩上半身的控制，掰起男孩两条细细的长腿轻轻一按，就看到自动湿润了的穴口。

“怎么跟个女孩似的。”Colin忍不住嘟囔了一句，换来男孩不满的哼唧声，遂不再说话，埋首进男孩的穴口舔了起来。

“Fuck！”Ezra千算万算，万万没料到今年的圣诞礼物如此刺激。天知道这个爱尔兰佬平日里也是一副大佬嘴脸，人前那股子谦恭有礼都是装的，上了床不知道有多霸道，骑乘都不给，用手给扩张一下的态度简直纡尊降贵，虽然Ezra承认这其中相当一部分也是他自己经常下意识扩张好把男人给惯坏了，不过说千道万，今天的Colin Farrell简直温柔到令人不可置信，舌头跟条蛇似的直往男孩的敏感带钻，舔得男孩下半身滋滋作响，一片黏腻的水声。Ezra直愣愣地睁大猫一般的杏仁眼瞪着漆黑一片的屋顶，觉得这个Colin说不定真被圣诞老人灌迷药了。

“叫那么大声，生怕剧组其他人听不见，嗯？真是坏孩子，今天要不是圣诞，你活该被堵着出不来。”Colin抬起头笑着骂了两句，又埋头忙活了起来。Ezra还想回嘴，只觉得下半身被舔得又苏又麻，腰酸软到不行，直哼哼着要Colin舔他翘起来的物什。

Colin被他气到发笑，小家伙还挺会算计，这想法简直一本万利。

可惜，礼物送完了，该轮到他收礼了。

“Ezra”Colin猛地直起身，跪在床上，把男孩的双脚用膝盖固定在自己的势力范围内，而后一口舔上了男孩的耳垂。边舔边用低沉的嗓音唤着男孩的名字，下身的丛林不经意擦过男孩的肉柱，引来男孩双膝一阵颤抖。

Colin很满意Ezra的反应，在他耳边轻笑出声，热气擦过耳廓，直往Ezra耳朵里钻，痒得男孩下意识抬手想揉。手却在半空被男人截住，Colin叼住男孩的耳垂，放在上下齿列之前，轻轻摩擦，激得Ezra哆嗦到不行，恨不得就着这股酥麻感，立马被男人的不断胀大的阴茎给操开，像往常一样，操得既深且猛。

男人仿佛感知到了他的想法，又笑了笑，把整个耳朵的软肉都包裹进嘴里，而后拉着男孩的手，引导他一路向下，来到男孩自己也胀得通红的阴茎。男孩被耳朵上的酥麻感折磨到不行，整个人恨不得把酒店床单扭碎，嘴里发出破碎的呜呜声，期期艾艾把头往男人的脖颈靠，从张牙舞爪的小野猫变成可怜兮兮的小奶猫。

可Colin并不准备放过他，坏男孩必须受到惩罚。

“Ezra? Ezra?”Colin又唤了两声，换来男孩泪眼模糊的回视，Colin倒抽了一口气，被这个眼神激得阴茎一抽，又胀大了一圈，恨不得立马放开男孩自我纾解。可不行，他的礼物还没拿到手，不能只让这个小坏蛋享受到，虽然Colin觉得现在他俩谁也不好受，全都靠着一股子气劲儿撑着，就看双方谁先败下阵来。

真是的，自己都四十岁的人了，还跟小孩子怄气。Colin有些无奈，手上却不停，一路把小家伙自己的手送到了他自己的硬挺上，然后呵着气在Ezra耳边道，“自己摸给我看，乖，否则今晚你就吃不到圣诞老人的棒棒糖了，嗯？”

Ezra嘟着嘴狠狠瞪了Colin一眼，即使就着月色，Colin也感受到了一股熟悉的凶狠劲。不过紧接着，男孩就仿佛被抽干了力气似的，嘴里哼哼唧唧开始自渎。Colin看着对方莹润修长的手指一遍遍抚过柱身，两瓣饱满的臀肉在床单上摩擦来摩擦去，整个人一副委屈到不行的样子，嘴里被激得流出生理性的唾液，连话都讲不利索，生理性泪水也跟着一起往下掉，柱身也早就扛不住地喷出前液，Colin觉得小腹一紧，简直是自找罪受。

Ezra自己玩得不亦乐乎，快要释放的快感让他一阵眩晕。虽然今晚似乎不能被Colin操了让男孩有点不爽，可被口了一次，口的还是那种地方，简直值回票价。这么想着，却在高潮前被人无情地按住马眼，捻了两下，欲望被硬生生压了回去，Ezra简直要疯魔，Colin这个老疯子，今晚怎么回事？变卦变得这么快，还不如以前干脆利索操完了事来的爽。

正想着，Ezra的臀缝感受到了一股熟悉的热度，上一秒还骂着Colin老疯子，下一秒就被整个倒了过来，摆成了熟悉的跪趴姿势，男人滚烫的前液断断续续往自己臀肉上滴，在寒夜里显得格外烫人。Ezra扭了几下，就感到男人胀到前所未有大的阴茎一把捅了进来，充分润滑过的下半身毫无障碍地接受，内里的嫩肉欢喜地吮吸吞吐，两个人都被这种前所未有的爽感弄得一震，Colin低低地吼了一声，再也顾不上戏弄男孩，抚弄了几下让男孩的阴茎得到释放，而后扶着男孩窄窄的腰就开始大力的抽插。一时间室内一片安静，只有两人高低起伏的喘息声，以及下体交合的黏腻水声。

憋了很久的结果就是，Colin在大力抽插了十几回后无法抑制地射了，精液毫无保留地喷进了Ezra的甬道里，Colin刚想道歉，想抽出柱身，就感到身下男孩堪称粗暴地又把他的屁股往Colin的阴茎上送了送，转过头来可怜兮兮地望着他。

“不要走，Colin，不要走。”

Colin被激得简直没办法，只好尽数射在了男孩体内。Ezra莫名感到一阵心安，全数接纳了Colin的精液，然后忍不住地软下腰想睡觉。

“嘿，小家伙，别这么快睡，我得帮你清理出来，嗯？否则你这样要生病的。”Colin无奈道。

“留在里面吧，我想多感受你一会儿。”Ezra迷迷糊糊地说着胡话，下意识又在Colin腹肌前蹭了两把，然后就在Colin怔楞的时候睡着了。

Colin回过神，望着秒睡过去的男孩，无奈地摇摇头。

“就你这四点还赶飞机？不拉肚子才怪。”而后抱着男孩进了浴室。

床前的电子钟上，悠悠地闪着蓝光，这里是爱尔兰圣诞的凌晨2：59。

圣诞快乐，Ezra。Colin吻着熟睡的男孩想到。

**Author's Note:**

> 一脸震惊……人生第一篇肉写了3000多字，就1小时……写正剧我特么怎么就没有这个手速？！一辆垃圾车，希望大家不要嫌弃……比我想象的粗鲁以及= =不可描述……就这样吧，咱们有缘再见。  
> 欢迎回复指导，毕竟人生第一次开车，还是无证驾驶，有点心虚orz。  
> 戳魔杖什么的梗都来源于演员访谈，榭寄生就是国外很有名的梗啦，圣诞在榭寄生下接吻的人会幸福哦~果然我这个人也许就适合扯这种毫无剧情的东西orz……  
> 感谢观看到这里的你们。


End file.
